Chers auteurs de fanfictions
by Skaelds
Summary: Et voilà que c'est au tour des Avengers et leurs relations de se mettre à écrire des remarques cinglantes aux auteurs de fanfictions !
1. Tony Stark

Connaissant très bien le concept, j'ai trouvé ça dommage que personne n'en ait fait avec le fandom Avengers, alors je me lance. En espérant que ç vous plaise ! En général ce sera environ une lettre par jour ou tous les deux jours.

Ah et vous pouvez demander en review ceux que vous voulez, j'essayerais de voir si je peux ;)

* * *

 **Chers auteurs de fanfictions**

Non. Non, n'insistez pas ça ne sert à rien. J'aime Pepper, bon sang ! J'ai passé chaque soirée de ma vie dans le lit de filles plus jolies les une que les autres, jusqu'à rencontrer Pepper. Donc non. Je ne suis pas gay ! Encore moins avec Steve ! C'est presque de l'inceste, il est pratiquement mon oncle. Stop.

Ps : Et depuis quand passer par une fenêtre fait tomber amoureux de ledit expéditeur ?

 **Avec ébahissement, Tony Stark.**


	2. Natasha Romanoff

Connaissant très bien le concept, j'ai trouvé ça dommage que personne n'en ait fait avec le fandom Avengers, alors je me lance. En espérant que ç vous plaise ! En général ce sera environ une lettre par jour ou tous les deux jours.

Ah et vous pouvez demander en review ceux que vous voulez, j'essayerais de voir si je peux ;)

Je réponds vite au review, je me suis contentée de poster en vitesse, car je dois filer ! :)

* * *

 **Chers auteurs de fanfictions**

Clint.

Clint, sérieusement ?

La seule fois où il aurait éventuellement pu se passer quelque chose entre lui et moi était à Budapest après une trop grande descente de Vodka de sa part - il ne tient pas l'alcool - et IL a essayé de m'assommer avec sa chope en beuglant qu'il était déjà marié.

Et entre nous je préfère Bruce.

Alors n'essayez même pas de me parler du Soldat de l'Hiver. Deux russes ne doivent pas forcément coucher ensemble. Sisi. Je vous apprends des choses aujourd'hui.

Ps : Et oui je sais rire. Merci.

 **Avec condescendance, Natasha Romanoff.  
**


	3. Steve Rogers

Connaissant très bien le concept, j'ai trouvé ça dommage que personne n'en ait fait avec le fandom Avengers, alors je me lance. En espérant que ç vous plaise ! En général ce sera environ une lettre par jour ou tous les deux jours.

Ah et vous pouvez demander en review ceux que vous voulez, j'essayerais de voir si je peux ;)

Je crois avoir répondu aux reviews, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ... dîtes-le xD ça devrait arriver vite !

* * *

 **Chers auteurs de fanfictions**

Être né avant l'an 2000 ne signifie pas FORCÉMENT être homophobe.

Ps : Et le contraire ne veut pas dire que je couche avec Tony Stark.

Pps : Ni Bucky, mon meilleur AMI.

 **Avec consternation, Steve Rogers.**


	4. Thor Odinson

Connaissant très bien le concept, j'ai trouvé ça dommage que personne n'en ait fait avec le fandom Avengers, alors je me lance. En espérant que ç vous plaise ! En général ce sera environ une lettre par jour ou tous les deux jours.

Ah et vous pouvez demander en review ceux que vous voulez, j'essayerais de voir si je peux ;)

Je suis débordée, mais je réponds très vite !

* * *

 **Chers auteurs de fanfictions**

Par Odin. Je ne sais même pas comment vous pouvez avoir des idées pareilles. Jane est la seule femme de ma vie, et je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant à la tromper. Et encore moins avec Loki ! C'est mon frère ! Mon frère !

Ps : Et arrêtez les blagues avec mon nom. Thor est un prénom digne, que je suis fier de porter.

Pps : Je ne suis pas stupide ! Essayez un peu de tenir la comparaison avec l'esprit le plus brillant des neufs royaumes

 **Avec incompréhension, Thor Odinson.  
**


	5. Nick Fury

Connaissant très bien le concept, j'ai trouvé ça dommage que personne n'en ait fait avec le fandom Avengers, alors je me lance. En espérant que ç vous plaise ! En général ce sera environ une lettre par jour ou tous les deux jours.

Ah et vous pouvez demander en review ceux que vous voulez, j'essayerais de voir si je peux ;)

Petit clin d'oeil à la fic' de Laukaz- The Lab', saurez-vous retrouver ? ;)

* * *

 **Chers auteurs de fanfictions**

Non.

Je vous arrête tout de suite non.

Je n'ai pas perdu mon oeil suite à des fléchettes, je n'étais pas fleuriste - d'où vous vient cette idée ?! - je ne me prends pas pour un pirate à Halloween, et je n'ai qu'un cache-oeil qui est NOIR pas Rose.

Et par tous les saints. Odin ? Odin et moi ? Je vais vous arrêter pour stupéfiants encore inconnus de nos services.

Pps : Et je ne suis PAS la NOUNOU des Avengers !

 **Avec fureur, Nick Fury.**


	6. Clint Barton

Connaissant très bien le concept, j'ai trouvé ça dommage que personne n'en ait fait avec le fandom Avengers, alors je me lance. En espérant que ç vous plaise ! En général ce sera environ une lettre par jour ou tous les deux jours.

Ah et vous pouvez demander en review ceux que vous voulez, j'essayerais de voir si je peux ;)

Dure journée d'avion aujourd'hui, donc je répond au reviews ce matin un peu plus tard (9h/10h) mais cadeau ! Je crois que je vais dormir maintenant xD

* * *

 **Chers auteurs de fanfictions**

Bon sang, je suis marié ! J'ai une femme, des enfants, et je suis parfaitement heureux avec eux. Alors pourquoi s'obstiner à me faire divorcer, ou sortir avec Pietro Maximoff ? C'est juste un gosse ! Un gosse !

Je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie.

Ps : Et Natasha préfère les scientifiques.

 **Avec écoeurement, Clint Barton.  
**


	7. Loki Laufeyson

Connaissant très bien le concept, j'ai trouvé ça dommage que personne n'en ait fait avec le fandom Avengers, alors je me lance. En espérant que ç vous plaise ! En général ce sera environ une lettre par jour ou tous les deux jours.

Ah et vous pouvez demander en review ceux que vous voulez, j'essayerais de voir si je peux ;)

Guest : Merci beaucouup ! Désolée je dois poster celui-ci et un autre, mais après promis Pietro !;) Ou demain peut-être ! ;)

* * *

 **Chers auteurs de fanfictions**

Les mortels sont encore plus pitoyables que je n'aurais jamais pensé. Pourquoi voudrais-je rejoindre les Avengers ? Ces humains stupides et ridicules ne valent pas le quart de ma prestance.

Ps : Et arrêtez de me faire passer pour une victime ! Quelle partie de moi vous a fait pensé que je refoulais des pulsions gays et un coeur d'or ? L'Asservissement des humains, la conquête de Midgard, les chitauris ou bien toutes ces punaises écrasées ?Actes que je ne regrette absolument pas, au demeurant.

Pps : L'Homme de fer ? Êtes-vous sérieux ? Je préférerais encore coucher avec l'Hulk que cet abominable fourmi éprise d'elle même.

Ppps : Et je ne ferais pas de commentaires sur Thor. Aucun. Commentaire. La notion d'inceste vous échappe-t-elle ou avez-vous simplement un cerveau dérangé ?

 **Avec tout mon mépris, Loki le dieu.  
**


	8. Peter Parker

Connaissant très bien le concept, j'ai trouvé ça dommage que personne n'en ait fait avec le fandom Avengers, alors je me lance. En espérant que ç vous plaise ! En général ce sera environ une lettre par jour ou tous les deux jours.

Ah et vous pouvez demander en review ceux que vous voulez, j'essayerais de voir si je peux ;)

Guest : Merci beaucouup ! Désolée je dois poster celui-ci et un autre, mais après promis Pietro !;) Ou demain peut-être ! ;)

* * *

 **Chers auteurs de fanfictions**

Je m'appelle Peter Parker. J'ai eu des parents et ils sont morts.

Un homme. Une femme.

Alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire dire que ce sont Steve Rogers et Tony Stark ?! Je ne connais même pas l'un d'entre eux, j'ai une profonde admiration pour Mr Stark, et ils ne sont absolument pas ensemble. Ni gays. Surtout gays d'ailleurs.

Je suis orphelin. Point. Arrêtez de me créer une super-family, même si ça me fait très plaisir, il faut que vous voyez la réalité des choses.

Ps : Et j'aime Gwen. Ou Mary-Jane peu importe. Alors comment est-ce que je pourrais tomber amoureux de _Deadpool_ ?!

 **Avec solitude, Peter Parker.**


	9. Pietro Maximoff

Connaissant très bien le concept, j'ai trouvé ça dommage que personne n'en ait fait avec le fandom Avengers, alors je me lance. En espérant que ç vous plaise ! En général ce sera environ une lettre par jour ou tous les deux jours.

Ah et vous pouvez demander en review ceux que vous voulez, j'essayerais de voir si je peux ;)

Voici Pieeetrooo ~

* * *

 **Chers auteurs de fanfictions**

Wanda est ma soeur.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je répète, Wanda est ma soeur. Ce qui signifie qu'on partage le même sang, qu'on vient de la même famille, qu'on est jumeaux. J-U-M-E-A-U-X pas A-M-A-N-T-S.

Et pour le piaf ou "mon archer "... Il a au moins l'âge de mon père ! Est-ce que vous avez envie de coucher avec un vieux psychopathe qui se cache dans les conduits d'aération ? Non ! Moi c'est pareil.

PS : Ah et mon nom est Pietro. Pas " l'argenté, le coureur, le jeune Maximoff, le frère de Wanda." Pietro.

PPS : Et Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de coucher avec Tony ou Steve ? Seulement Hawkeye ?

PPPS : Bien sûr que non je ne sais pas courir sur l'eau !

 **Avec lenteur, Pietro Maximoff.**


	10. Bucky Barnes

Je suis le Soldat de l'Hiver. J'ai été _torturé_ par Hydra. Comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir envie de trahir mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a sorti de là, pour y retourner ?

Et c'est juste un meilleur ami. Pas un fantasme caché. Qui aurait envie de sortir avec ce modèle de vertu ? Et c'est pareil pour Sam. Je ne le connais même pas !

Ps : Et je ne suis pas jaloux de Stark.

Pps : Absolument pas.

Avec froideur, Bucky Barnes.

* * *

Je suis impardonnable hein ? Je suis désolée de ce long retard. Mais comme cadeau, je vous en offre deux !

 **La raison de ce retard est simple... J'ai commencé une fic Dramione ( sur le fandom Harry Potter ) qui s'appelle... Preachin' Blues. Je n'ai jamais écrit de fic HP avant, donc je suis un peu nerveuse. J'espère que vous accepterez d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, vous aurez toute ma gratitude, mon amour et des lettres signées mains par les persos d'Avengers xD**

Bisous en espérant que ces deux lettres vous plaisent.


	11. Sam Wilson

**Chers Auteurs de Fanfiction,**

Arrêtez de m'appeler l'oiseau, arrêtez de me faire fonder des clubs idiots avec Barton ou de tomber amoureux de Steve, voir même de son taré de meilleur ami ou de Tic-tac. Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais des paris stupides avec Bucky pour voir qui va gagner le coeur de Steve ? C'est juste un AMI

Arrêtez simplement de me faire intervenir dans vos histoires.

Parce que sérieusement ? Pourquoi vouloir caser chaque Avengers ?

Ps : Et ça suffit, je ne suis pas le frère caché de Wade.

 **Avec hauteur, Sam Wilson.**

* * *

Je suis impardonnable hein ? Je suis désolée de ce long retard. Mais comme cadeau, je vous en offre deux !

 **La raison de ce retard est simple... J'ai commencé une fic Dramione ( sur le fandom Harry Potter ) qui s'appelle... Preachin' Blues. Je n'ai jamais écrit de fic HP avant, donc je suis un peu nerveuse. J'espère que vous accepterez d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, vous aurez toute ma gratitude, mon amour et des lettres signées mains par les persos d'Avengers xD**

Bisous en espérant que ces deux lettres vous plaisent.


	12. Bruce Banner

**Chers Auteurs de Fanfiction,**

Bruce.

Je ne suis pas plongé tout le temps dans mes pensées, je ne m'énerves pas car quelqu'un a fini le café - je sais me contrôler, merci - et encore moins quand quelqu'un me frappe sans que ce soit intentionnel. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai réussi à supporter Stark ?

Ah. Stark. Nous sommes amis. Nous sommes des scientifiques. Et qui dit ami, ne dit pas forcément coucher ensemble en partageant un amour de la science.

Stark a Pepper. J'ai Natasha.

Ps : Et Loki n'est pas _terrifié_ par moi !

Pps : Juste par l'autre.

 **Avec hauteur, Sam Wilson.**

* * *

Je suis làààà, merci pour ces reviews, vous êtes adorable ;)

RAR

\- Mero : Heyy, merci beaucoup, contente que tu ais aimé, malgré ce format là ;)


	13. Phil Coulson

**Chers Auteurs de Fanfiction,**

Je suis mort.

Oui je sais, c'est triste, et certains aimeraient bien que ce soit faux. Mais non, se prendre un bazooka dans la poitrine ne nous fait pas sortir indemne d'une situation pareille.

Alors POURQUOI est-ce que je suis toujours vivant dans vos fictions ?

Surtout, je ne suis pas la mère des Avengers, ils ne sont jamais devenus des enfants que j'ai du garder, et mon job est celui d'un agent du SHIELD pas de m'occuper de cinq gamins qui ont grandi trop vite.

PS : Et je ne suis pas amoureux de Captain America ! Je ne suis obsédé par lui.

Pps : C'est simplement une petite fascination.

Ppps : ...

Pppps : Ou peut-être un peu plus.

 **Avec recul, Phil Coulson.**

* * *

Làà !

Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer pour Bruce, mais j'ai hauuutement la flemme.

Les lettres se termineront au chapitre 15, puis viendront peut-être quelques bonus ! Comme "Loki 2, ou autre chose."


	14. Pepper Potts

**Chers Auteurs de Fanfiction,**

J'aime Tony.

...

Je laisse un temps de compréhension.

J'aime Tony.

C'est bon, c'est rentré ?

Très bien.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi à chaque - ou presque - histoire où je suis intégrée, je ne suis là que pour dire que j'ai trompé Tony, que je l'ai abandonné, que je l'ai largué pour Happy - Happy sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'on peut parler de son sex-appeal inexistant ? - ou bien que je ne veux plus le revoir car il est devenu gay

Ou pire, qu'étant devenu gay alors qu'il est encore en couple avec moi, j'accepte ce fait, et l'aide à conquérir le coeur de Steve Rogers ou Loki, le dieu fou.

Non. Je suis désolée, les filles, mais non. Je l'aime - vraiment - pour ce qu'il est, et s'il m'annonçait qu'il me quittait, la dernière des choses dont j'aurais envie et de l'aider avec son nouveau petit(e?) ami(e).

Ps : Et pourquoi le Pepperony est si peu présent ?

Pps : 1/100 des parts de la tour Stark pour chaque fanfiction Pepperonny

Ppps : Et ça reste entre nous, les filles... ;)

 **Avec gayeté* Pepper Potts.  
**

* * *

*se cache dans un coin*

Je vous avais déjà parlé de **Preachin Blues** \- pour laquelle je suis vraiment hyper enthousiaste - et bien... Faisons un deal.

Vous regardez dix mots, que dis-je vous cliquez sur le lien voir une phrase simplement. Et qui sait, si ça vous plait... Continuez ? Parce que sérieusement, j'ai un coup de coeur pour cet univers, et voilà.

(J'ai l'impression d'être affreuse et de réclamer un truc)

(Ps : Mais bon, comme je ne suis pas la seule - et pas la dernière - à demander à ses lecteurs d'aller voir une autre de ses fics... )

(Pps : *sourire d'ange*)

(Ppps : J'vous aime.)

 _ **(Ppps : Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre)**_

 _ *** C'est fait exprès ;)**_


	15. JARVIS

**Chers Auteurs de Fanfiction,**

Je suis une machine, je suis artificiel.

Je n'ai pas de sentiments, comme être en colère, être amoureux, être joyeux. Tout ça m'est interdit car je suis une Intelligence Artificielle. Je suis un robot, je ne suis pas humain.

Pourquoi donc me faire devenir un humain, me mettre dans un corps en chair alors que nous savons que c'est impossible, pourquoi me transformer en fille alors que je suis JARVIS le majordome ou me faire tomber amoureux de mon créateur ?

Je le respecte. Il m'a donné la vie.

Mais je ne pourrais jamais ressentir des sentiments pour lui.

Et je ne suis pas encore capable de m'imposer dans les pensées, de les lire, de contrôler le monde ou je ne sais. Je suis simplement l'IA de Monsieur Stark. Que j'appelle Monsieur Stark et non Tony.

 **Avec mécanisme, JARVIS.  
**

* * *

C'est fini.

15 chapitres, trois semaines. C'est terminé, et ça me fait bizarre.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi ces chapitres, merci encore, vous êtes adorables, et peut-être qu'il y aura deux ou trois bonus.

Bisous.

Ska.


	16. Bonus 1 : Loki II

**Chers Auteurs de Fanfiction,**

Une ne suffisait pas visiblement.

Loki. Loki, dieu du Mal, du Chaos, de la Malice, du Feu, géant des glaces et toutes les horreurs qui vont avec. Déclencheur de l'Apocalypse - vous appelez ça comme ça - et caetera.

Alors où, où est la partie où vous pouvez voir que je suis un esclave soumis à Thor - Grand dieux, mon frère - ou à Stark ? Que pire, j'aille sur terre, me comporte comme un ridicule humain pour vendre des cafés ou traîner avec des animaux galeux ?

Je suis un dieu.

Souvenez-vous en.

Ps : Et ça suffit avec les _mpreg_ !

 **Avec répugnance, Loki dieu du Mal, du Chaos, de la Malice, du Feu...  
**

* * *

Oh... Que vois-je ? Un bonus ! xD


	17. Steve 2

**Chers Auteurs de Fanfiction,**

Je suis un homme de soixante-dix ans.

Et ça ne veut pas dire pour autant être totalement inexpérimenté ! Est-ce que vous avez oublié Peggy ? Sharon ? Il n'y a acune raison, aucune chose sur cette Terre, qui me ferait me mettre à genoux devant Stark, et pas comme Loki le voulait si vous comprenez.

Ah. Je suis un homme aussi. Homme. C'est-à-dire que JAMAIS de ma vie, je n'aurais de grossesse. Je ne sais même pas d'où cette idée vous est venue. Et encore moins Peter avec Stark !

Ps : Mais... Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... Un _lemon_ ?

 **Avec malaise, Steve.**

* * *

 **LISEEEEEEZ PLEEEASE** :

E **n gros, j'ai commencé et publié une coé-écriture avec Obviously Enough, le Syndrome de la licorne. Voici le résumé, allez lire cinq lignes puis osez me dire que vous n'aimez pas. (Pour info le 1ier chap est de Obvy)**

 ** _\- Tony savait qu'il n'était pas encore mort, mais il n'avait pas l'impression de vivre non plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'un type bizarre lui propose d'accepter des défis ridicules jusqu'à ce que, enfin, il sente dans ses tripes qu'il existait. Défi n 12 : kidnapper un caniche à Central Park._**


End file.
